Chapter 36
The chapter was named Bonus - Daphne Goes Down to the Village and was the third as well as last of the three bonus chapters. It was additionally the very last chapter of book 2 The Foundations of Power, and originally exclusively released in the author's mailing list. The public release was pushed back to the end of the fourth season around December 2017. The author changed it when he needed more time for the now named Chapter 39 to be released and still wanted to stick to his biweekly release schedule. He used this chapter as a buffer instead. Plot Daphne Greengrass decided for the first time in her life to visit a nearby magical village and also for the first time on her very own. She usually always went anywhere with someone, or with easy floo access and wanted further experience in her hiking hobby. Her father Jacob Greengrass reluctantly agreed to her request and before she could go out, her sister accosted her to take her with her. Daphne had to agree due to some blackmail her sister had over her and both went out of the Greengrass Manor. They didn't know which way they needed to take once they reached the street and they asked an lady in a home where they could find the nearest village. She explained it to be Applybe-in-Westmoreland and both girls went onto there. The older woman that got surprised, that all of her clothes she wanted to iron, were suddenly ironed and stacked up perfectly. Once in the village Astoria wanted to eat muggle icecream and Daphne was surprised to realize, that the shop was half muggle and hald wizard shop. Astoria got her icecream there. Next they tried to to cross a road, only to realize that the cars wouldn't slow down. After some minutes the cars did slow down and the muggles stopping, didn't know why the cars suddenly stopped working, before resuming its motor life again. The two girls walked further along until they found a warded off section where wizards were doing various activities like Quidditch, Quodpot, chess, Gobstone or even duelling. The presence of the two sisters surprised a lot of people, since both are considered absolute royalty within the British magical community. There both got greeted by a Hogwarts students and then Daphne did some wandless duelling practice with two of the DMLE Auror hopefuls that have been training there. She won both duels 2-1 and then went to eat with the other children and her sister in the Winged Horse. Daphne was surprised that Lord Rodger North was running the establishment and went pureblood princess mode, before being told she could relax here. While waiting for the food, Daphne did some Snitch shooting and had pretty well results for someone her age. Also the cook left the kitchen after some time, being rather angry. In the end Daphne and Astoria immensely enjoyed their time there. They forgot how late it was tough and didn't have enough time to come home punctually. Then the Greengrass house elf Milly revealed herself and Daphne realized, that the elf had been stalking them on the orders of her father and that she actually had cooked their meals, but didn't realize the other things she did like slowing down the traffic or helping the older lady. Daphne still took this day as a well executed exploration adventure despite their chaperone. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power